


Day Twelve - Collaboration

by Fafsernir, Plume8now



Series: Torchwood Fest [20]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Collaboration, Fanart, Fluff, Heavy Fluff, M/M, and fic, happy birthday Torchwood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 23:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8347015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fafsernir/pseuds/Fafsernir, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plume8now/pseuds/Plume8now
Summary: Written for Torchwood Fest, Day Twelve: "Collaborate with someone"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Plume8now drew something, and I wrote what it inspired me, for this Collaboration! As I dragged her into this Fest, I thank her for her participations :D (and apologize for breaking her heart by showing her Torchwood, oops SorryNotSorry) (if the picture doesn't work, let me know I'll post a link or will try to see why)
> 
> Torchwood has a special place in my heart and I'm glad I could participate in this Festival to show how much I love this show. It was great to see everyone's participations, and I have yet to read most of the fics! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I did!  
> Happy 10th birthday Torchwood!!

Jack loved a lot of things about Ianto. Maybe he even loved him, but that was another matter and he would probably never admit it. Jack loved Ianto’s suits and he loved how good he looked in them. He loved his coffee and watching him brew it. He loved his hands, he loved his lips, he loved his sarcasm, he loved his voice, he loved his kisses, he loved his caresses, he loved the way he listened to him, he loved how good he looked while working, he even loved when he started to get angry. But above all, what Jack Harkness loved about Ianto Jones was his smile. Not his laugh; his smile. It was much more important for Jack to make Ianto smile. He loved Ianto’s laugh, as well, of course, but it was Ianto’s smile he lived for. Not the impeccable, professional smile, or the slightly amused one, but the genuinely happy smile. The one Jack had first noticed one day when Ianto had been talking to Tosh. The two of them had become close friends and ever since Jack had first seen that most adorable of smiles on Ianto’s face, he had been trying to get Ianto to smile that way as often as he could. He hadn’t managed many, but every single one that he did get, he treasured. Ianto was a beautiful man, but his smile made him even more so.

When Jack told Ianto this, Ianto smiled that happy smile again, and Jack knew he would do whatever he could to never forget it.


End file.
